Simplicity
by butterflychild
Summary: This is my first story so please tell me what I am doing wrong or give me some tips! Finding himself in a white atmosphere, Haku finds himself alive but... where was Zabuza? Mature! Beware: Yaoi in story, boyxboy Pairings: KakashixHakuxNaruto?May change!
1. Simple Awakenings

**Well, hey. This is my very first fan fiction so if I'll appreciate some reviews and critique or maybe some comments/tips! Thank you! X3 I'm butterflychild or you can call me that or butter. He he. Yes, be jealous of that name.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters and I will never will... so... boohoo.**

**Beware! Warning! There will be some male slash! So beware! Please no flames┘too. If you don't know what male slash is then I suggest you don't read it. It's for mature folks only. Okay? Now enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter One; Simple Awakenings**

His profound eyes winced at the bright light. He grunted softly at such brightness. It was hurting his eyes. The young boy blinked at his surroundings. There was one question that filled his mind the most was "Where am I?" Haku quickly sat up and touched his chest. The stains of his scarlet blood, were not there. His clothes were clean. Bringing his sleeve to his nose, he sniffed it. It smells like a scent of pine. He was confused that was sure. He remembered that he was in a middle of a battle against Leaf ninjas. But now he was here?

It struck him.

"Zabuza!"He shouted jumping to his feet. He had to find Zabuza, he just had too. Dark thoughts crawled into his mind. Thoughts of Zabuza's body on the ground, slaughtered and opened, blood drawing out. He shook his head furiously trying to hold his verging tears.

He had to find Zabuza. He promised him to be his tool and his own promise to himself to protect Zabuza; his special someone.

A gust of wind blew towards him, blowing him backwards. "Argh!" he shouted as he hit his back to the white ground.

"Dearest Haku, Zabuza-san is dead. You must accept the truth. He has gone below." a maiden's voice said to him. The maiden walked towards him; lending a hand for him to take. She was the goddess of mercy, the one that leads reincarnation. Haku started to feel discouraged; he finally realized that he was dead. But the worst part about this was that he was unable to protect Zabuza. The one that he devoted his life too and now it is wasted.

"No,please goddess. Tell me it isn't true! I am not dead and Zabuza-sama is not too!" he pleads as he took the goddess' hands against his forehead.

The goddess sighed softly, bending down eye to eye with the young boy. Like the two, they were pure as the first snow fall. Haku was kindhearted and so was she. Never in her centuries of being a goddess, had she seen such dedication. But it couldn't be help, Haku's beloved is gone. "I am sincerely sorry, Haku. But he is gone, I have seen the pain that you are feeling now. But do you ever believe that Zabuza wanted to be at that place? Do you think he wanted to give you another chance of life?" she asked the anguished boy.

Haku let the tears fell from his eyes. He knew that Zabuza did card for him even though he acted so harshly, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. He wanted to speak with Zabuza one last time. He wanted to tell him how he felt.

The goddess smiled softly, she gently pulled the boy to his feet. "I am uncertain if I could find Zabuza-san┘ but I will try for you." After her sentence, she stepped aside of Haku for a moment; she clasped her hand and focused her energy. A portal-like window opened up revealing a tired and worn out man. "Zabuza!" Haku shouted as he tried to go to Zabuza but the window prevented the two. Tears continued to fall down his face, his hands tried to reach to Zabuza's wounds. But it was just a window, he couldn't go any further.

* * *

Zabuza slowly turned to face to his once "tool". He just turned away and smirked. Haku was right in front of him in tears. "Haku, why are you crying?" he asked even though he already know why.

Sniffling, Haku replied back "Because...I failed you, Zabuza-sama. I failed you and you're dead!" He had felt guilty, poor Haku.

Zabuza continued to chuckle as he was continued to be suffered; making young Haku confused. "Have you?" he asked back as he looked at the boy at the corner of his eye.

"I... I.. broke my promise to you. I should have protected you!" Haku said as he defended Zabuza to the fullest.

"You protect me with all your power that is all that you could done and I am glad for that. Haku. I want you to do something for me,a last wish you could say." the criminal ranked ninja asked as he waited for his answer, patiently.

"Anything, Zabuza-sama! Anything you wish!" Haku shouted as he wiped his tears.

"My last wish is for you to have a better life than I did; hopefully the goddess of mercy will grant this to you because of your pure soul, Haku." the criminal said looking at Haku's soften face. Tears begin to fall again, making the criminal chuckle. "Stop the waterworks. Haku. You look pathetic."

"Zabuza-sama..." Haku said softly with a smile across his face as the tears fell. "My life is meaningless without you, how can I just go on without you?" the young boy asked in a soft tone.

"Without me in your life, makes me happy. If you want me happy, then Haku. Just go on without me. Go be a noble ninja." Zabuza replied taking his eyes off of Haku. "Goodbye, Haku. Go on."

The window closed up before Haku could say anything. He fell onto his knees, his hands covered his sobbing face. "Zabuza-sama! If that's your wish then I'll make it come true!" Haku sobbed. It was another promise that he was making another promise that he would make sure he would keep. A promise for Zabuza that he would always keep till eternity. Slowly, Haku turned to the goddess who simply smiled at him. "Your decision, Haku?" she asked

"I'll live again for Zabuza." Haku said standing up.

"Then, it is done."The goddess cast her powers at Haku sending him to a place where he would begin his life.

* * *

x3 Done! So what do you think? Its ok? Should I continue it? Review please!

See you next time,  
butterflychild


	2. Simple Life

-1Well not much reviews lately, I guess I should continue you on writing the chapters and see what will happen! So I am not giving up hope! X3

Disclaimer: Naruto do not belong to me…so boohoo.

Warnings are on chapter one so I don't have to say them over and over again! Yay!…unless I have to?

* * *

**Chapter two: Simple Life**

Haku opened his eyes to see woods and a huge gate before him. There was a sign that was written in kanji. "The Hidden Village of the Leaves" was what was written. He was uncertain of this, why was he here? Is this the place where he would live happily? But… the ones that he and Zabuza once fought lived here. How.. Could he live here out of all of places?

"Haku… this is where you will live. Do not fear… you will seek happiness in this village. I assure you that you will be alright. If you need anything, just simply wish for me." the goddess of mercy said as she appeared beside Haku. She handed him a backpack filled of his old belongs. She smiled lightly as she handed him the backpack. "I believe these is yours…"

Haku received the backpack with curious eyes. He looked up to the goddess and was speechless. "I…I…I'm so grateful… thank you so much." he thanked as he held the backpack close to his chest.

"No need…now go on." the goddess said as she disappeared.

Alone, Haku walked up to the gate. He was nervous. It was open so he walked in slowly, his hair was out and it bounces lightly as he walked. He bit his lower lip as he tried to find someone to help him. He forgot to asked the goddess where he lived and was he still a ninja?

"Um, miss! Stop!" A voice shouted at him.

Haku frowned a bit but tried to hide his frown. He was thinking why did everyone say that? Was he that feminine!? "Um… do you mean me?" Haku asked as he pointed his index finger to himself.

The leaf ninja nodded and blushed at him. "Are you perhaps the new Leaf ninja, Haku?" he asked politely as he looked up and down at Haku. He was holding a picture and he was well… comparing them.

Haku nodded and smiled at the Leaf ninja. "Um, yes! Do you might know where I am going to stay?" he asked as he pushed a piece of his hair out of his face. 'So I am still a ninja…' Haku thought with a mental sigh. He was still something for killing.

"Oh yes! But first, the Hokage will like to meet you! Then someone would lead you to your apartment. Please follow me." the Leaf ninja said as he lead the way.

With a brief sigh, Haku followed… 'Do I really look like a girl?' he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile at the office of the Hokage, Tsunade was reading the new transfer ninja. She was quite pleased at the reports. "Finally, someone who is better than you twits." she mused as she looked at Uzamaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi who were in front of her desk.

"Shut up, Granny! Like you're any better!" the enthusiastic blonde shouted as he waved his fist at her. Even though, Naruto had matured to the age of sixteen; he was still immature. "Besides… I bet she isn't better than me." he said with a pout. H crossed his arms and huffed.

Kakashi just mused the whole scene. "Haha…well this is quite interesting. So is she that good for a genin?"he asked with his mature attitude which was the total opposites of Naruto's.

Tsunade closed her eyes and folded her hands. "Well, 'she' is actually a he."

This caused the two raise their eyebrows high. "But you said it was a she…" the two said in unison.

"About that…I was wrong. It is a guy…oh! And here he is now." Tsunade said happily as she heard a knock at the door. "Please come on in!" she shouted as she straightened herself up. She didn't wanted to look bad with a new genin in town!

Peeking in, Haku timidly entered the office. His eyes widen in shock as he noticed the two faces. "Naruto…" he whispered underneath his breath.

Naruto's blue eyes widen along with Kakashi's only visible eye. Silence crept into the room quickly which made Tsunade confused. Haku lowered his head and closed the door behind him. He bowed at Tsunade as he politely greeted her. "Good day, Hokage-sama…"

In his mind, thoughts rushed about. 'This…is not good.' Haku thought.

* * *

x3 Well guys, this one is shorter a bit. But please review or favorite my story! The next chapter will be coming soon! 


	3. Simple Meetings

3 Another chapter! This one is pretty long so I am glad about that!And I got my first review so yipee!

Thanks Naokiru Michiyuki for reviewing! You're truly a pal! xD

Oh and if people please review so I could know which pairing should be the main one...

If you like Kakashixhaku, vote for them.

If you like Narutoxhaku, vote for them!

Or unless you want another pairing, just review! Thankies!

Now enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Three; Simple Meetings.

It was strange at this point. All of them in this room were now silent after Haku's greeting to Tsunade. In Naruto's mind, flashbacks were immediately happening. His shocked eyes soften as he remembered two memories of his that Haku occupied the most. 'Is…it really him? All of these years…I remembered him dead… and we buried him. But how?' the Uzamaki teenager thought as he stared at the floor and then at Haku. Naruto keeps denying the truth since he saw Haku die with his own eyes.

For the legendary copy ninja, Hatake, he was still remembering that he had killed the boy with his own bare hands. He glanced down at his hand that killed the young boy. '…this can't be. I…' Kakashi thought as he tried to snap out of this dream.

Haku tried to be quiet as possibly till Tsunade could come to the rescue…He squeezed his eyes shut as he stood there still. His face was beginning to start to get hot. All of this was getting him really uncomfortable.

Compared to everyone else, Tsunade was pretty calm but yet she was confused. Deciding to break the silence, she spoke up. "Okay… this is rather quiet… so you're Haku-kun!! Welcome to the village of the Hidden Leaves. This is quiet rare to find such a pretty boy like you! Hahaha!"

Haku straightened his back and faced Tsunade with a sheepish smile. He nodded as she acknowledged him. "Yes. Thank you. It's a pleasure. I am looking forward to stay here." the timid boy replied as he clasped his hands together and placed them in front of him. That smile he smiled was mysterious. He looked happy and all. But what was he really thinking?

'At least someone can tell that I am a male…that's good. I think I am going to like Tsunade-sama.' he thought

"Yo! Kakashi! Naruto! Escort Haku-kun to his place. Explain him about missions and stuff like that. I will send other news later! Go on! Dismiss!" The blonde lady shouted which startled the other two males back to reality.

"Eh..?! Oh! Yeah…alright. Umm… Come on, Haku…" Naruto said as he slowly lead the way out of the office. Kakashi followed next. Haku bid his farewell to Tsunade before he moved any further. After that, he too left.

Leaving, Tsunade chuckling. Placing her chin on her hand, she gazed at the closed door. "I wonder how this is going to be like with Haku-kun" she said to herself.

* * *

Outside of the Hokage building, Naruto and Kakashi leaded their new comrade. For a change, Naruto couldn't say anything. He was too shocked about the results right now. Kakashi was waiting for Naruto to speak and he would after. Haku already assumed that they knew about this so he kept quiet till he was spoken too.

"Damn it!" Naruto finally busted as he shook his head and arms around. He couldn't take the intensity. He turned around facing Haku. His face didn't showed anger but frustration. His former sensei beside him was surprised and looked at him. Haku froze at the outburst.

"…Haku…is it really you… from the bridge?" Naruto immediately asked as he frowned. He remembered of burying Haku and Zabuza but what is this!? How is this even possible!? Is Haku a zombie!?

Haku hesitated to answer. "I…I…"

The famous copy nin was about to stop Naruto with that sudden question. But he too wanted to know. "Are…the boy that we killed so long ago?" he too questioned. His only eye did not leave Naruto. No eye contact was made with him and Haku. Naruto and Haku were the only ones looking face to face.

People around were staring at the three. They all wondered what happened. They whispered to each other seeing how Naruto was so unhappy and the female looking Haku was stuttering. "Is it a fight between lovers?" "Why is that guy yelling at that poor girl!? So un-gentlemen like!" "And what about that guy beside him!? How could he gang up on that girl!?"

Haku listened to those whispers. He began to feel uncomfortable with their environment. "May… we speak somewhere less crowded?" he asked softly looking into Naruto's blue eyes.

Without any words, Naruto grabbed the other's hand and dragged him away. Kakashi followed too.

* * *

Not knowing where to go really, Naruto just led them to Haku's apartment. He unlocked the door and pulled Haku in. Kakashi was the last to enter the apartment so he was the one to lock the door.

Swiftly, Naruto pulled Haku into the living room. He let go and turned to face the ex-mist nin. "Tell me…Haku. Is that really you? How are you alive?" he asked.

Haku didn't know how to explain that he met the goddess of mercy and she brought him to life! If you were in his situation, how would you explain that!? Kakashi soon joined them. He listened carefully, waiting for an explanation from the boy.

"Well…I was given another chance of life…and it was Zabuza's last wish…so here I am."Haku explained briefly. He looked up at Naruto and Kakashi. He noticed that Naruto grew taller and he looked more mature. But he was still Naruto the one that he befriended that day in the woods. 'He grew so tall…'he thought as he waited for the other's reactions. "And yes…I am the Haku you knew."

Naruto's shoulders relaxed at the tension. He sighed in relief as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So it is you…" he said softly as he was relieved a bit. "Then…Haku…welcome to Konoha." The Uzamaki held his hand out and tried to smile after what shock hit him. But he still was kind of curious about all of this 'chance' of life.

Haku sighed with relief as well. He smiled and took Naruto's hand, shaking it. "Thank you… Naruto-kun." Uncertain, Haku turned to face Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled as well but he was the same with Naruto. Curious about Haku's revival. "Welcome Haku-kun…no hard feelings alright? Let's start a new." he said holding out his hand.

Haku smiled and took Kakashi's hand as well. "Alright, Hatake-san."

"Well Haku, we will see you tomorrow. We'll find out if you'll be in a team and any missions for you tomorrow." Naruto said as he and his former sensei made their departure. He left the keys to Haku's house at the counter and walked to door.

Haku followed them and waved to them. "Alright Naruto-kun, Hatake-san… have a good day." he said smiling with relief. He made friends with the ones that resulted his own death and his beloved Zabuza. Maybe having another chance of life was a good thing after all. Naruto and Kakashi left Haku's apartment and went on their way home.

* * *

3 cya you guys next time! 


	4. Simple Comrades

3 Thank you SummerOrchid for the tip! And hehe lets see what happens! So if you read the reviews folks! You can just click anonymous and just sumbit your vote! Don't be shy now! xD

Votes so far;

kakashixhakuxnaruto 1 (threesome! w00t!)

NarutoxHaku 1

So heres another chapter enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four; Simple Comrades

The night before Naruto didn't had much of a good sleep. His mind was keeping thinking of the new leaf ninja, Haku. The blonde sighed as he ran a hand through his golden hair. His eyes were slightly red from his lack of sleep. But that wouldn't stop him. Because he is thee Uzamaki Naruto. The most hyperactive ninja in this village. "Alrightie Naruto! Forget that dream from last night and get to know Haku! Yeah…don't get the past to you!" the teenaged boy said to himself as he hopped out of his bed to get dressed. But Naruto knew one thing; he couldn't stop thinking about Haku. Naruto stared at himself in the mirror. His blue eyes showed hints of sadness…That day at the bridge. He remembered it very clearly now. Haku almost killed Sasuke but he didn't. He sacrificed his own life for Zabuza as well…Ever since he didn't think of it but now Haku was alive.

After he finished putting on his clothes, he pulled on his sandals and ran out of his apartment. "I think I am going to ask Haku if he wants to eat ramen with me…Kakashi says he'll be at Tsunade's in the morning so guess I can talk to Haku alone." the young boy said to himself as he made his way to Haku's apartment which was a bit farther from his own.

Kakashi just existed the Hokage's building with a scroll that would tell which team Haku would be in. He hadn't opened it yet. Sighing, Kakashi placed the scroll away in his pouch and pulled out his entertainment. "Make-out Paradise"he chuckled underneath his breath. Opening to his last page, Kakashi begins to read while he headed to the ramen shack…where he knows that Naruto would be there.

Ding Ding Ding

Haku sighed as he opened one eye to see if it was morning or still night. To his dismay, it was morning. He needed another hour of sleep but oh well. Guess he had to get up. Sitting up in his bed, he yawned as he stretched. The white kimono that he was wearing slipped off of his shoulder. Haku ignored it as he sleepily crawled out of bed.

Ding Ding Ding

Opening the door, he rubbed his dazed eyes to see who it was. He blinked to see Naruto's pink face but he ignored that too. "Ah good morning Naruto-kun." he greeted with a smile as he pulled the kimono back to its place. Naruto shook off his blush and smiled too. "Morning Haku! Want to get some ramen with me!?" he asked as Haku let him in. Haku nodded as he closed the door after Naruto.

"Sure, that sounds lovely…let me change first." Haku said as he rushed to his bedroom to change and brush his teeth.

"I'll be in the living room!" Naruto shouted at Haku before he left. The blonde got bored quickly so he sat down beside the coffee table. He noticed that Haku placed some plants in the room. He saw a small bonsai tree on the table. He blinked as he saw small paper stars hanging from its small branches. "Wow, these are cute…" he said as he touched one. The teenager gasped as he felt the cold contact. "What?!" he questioned confused. He thought it was paper stars…

Tying his sash, Haku walked out with the outfit that he wore from the day of the bridge incident. He didn't really have many clothes so he had to go with this. He hoped that Naruto or Kakashi wouldn't be offended with this… or make them remember about the bridge anymore. He wanted to start a new life…so he should let go of the past. Walking out, he saw Naruto confused. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?"He asked as he came to Naruto's aid if needed. He bended down beside Naruto and took his hand to see if anything was wrong.

Again, Naruto started to blush. He quickly withdrew his hand and shook his head a no. "I-I just thought that…those were paper stars and all… but they were real…and cold." he explained as he looked away from Haku.

Haku laughed softly and nodded. "It's alright… I just made some ice and hanged them last night…after they melt, the bonsai tree would get some water but not too much." the ex-mist ninja said as he pointed at the stars.

"Oh…I see. Well, come on Haku. Let's get something to eat."Naruto said as he stood up as well did Haku. The two left Haku's apartment and headed to the ramen shack where their other friend Kakashi was reading his 'fascinating' book.

Once they reached there, Naruto sat down beside Kakashi while Haku sat beside Naruto. It wasn't like Haku was avoiding Kakashi…it was just that was the nearest seat so he took it. "Hey Kakashi!" Naruto grinned as he patted the silver haired man on the shoulder which Naruto received an annoying look.

"Good Morning Kakashi-san." Haku greeted with a small wave. Kakashi nodded and smiled even though you couldn't see because of his mask.

"Ah, Haku-kun. Here is the scroll that holds the information of what team you'll be in. Catch." the famous copy ninja said as he threw the scroll to Haku.

Haku caught it with ease and opened it. "Thank you…sensei." he said after he read what was on the scroll.

"Huh?!" the other two said at the smiling Haku.

Naruto peeked over Haku's shoulder and read the scroll. "Hey! How about that!? Haku is going to be your student, Kakashi!" Naruto laughed as he looked at the surprised look on Kakashi's face… and again Naruto didn't see his former sensei's face but… somehow he knew. He knew.

The result of Kakashi's shock was that he dropped his book on the table. Naruto continued to laugh at his sensei and Haku laughed along but he stopped first. It took awhile for Kakashi to recover and to smakc Naruto in the head. During that time already, the other two ordered their ramen already and started to eat.

"HEY! OUCH! NO FAIR!" the blonde shouted angrily.


	5. Simple Exams

ALOHA AGAIN!

Thanks SummerOrchid for your helpful advice! '' You are 100 correct, I do feel like an amatuer begging for reviews.Haha. But it's all good. Since I am still an amatuer.

I got another review! Yay! Thanks Jaspis for reviewing!

And heres another chapter and its a bit longer so clap your hands! xD

* * *

Chapter Five: Simple Exams 

After the three had finished eating their ramen, Kakashi said "Haku since I know your skills already. You don't need to go through the genin entrance…" The famous jounin was cut off by Haku who objected. "Um… if it's only fair among other genins…I would like to do this exam!" the timid boy said as he looked a bit uncertain. Haku wondered if he would die or something in this exam. He got another chance of life and he doesn't want to lose it! It would disappoint Zabuza after all. Kakashi sighed and gave a soft chuckle. "Well-" Again, the jounin was cut off. "Come on Kakashi! Let Haku take it! He wants to try it!" Naruto said as he supported Haku with his decision which earned him a smile from the other. At the second, blue eyes met soft brown ones; the blonde looked away from a small hint of pink in his cheeks. But the other just looked confused at the sudden turn away.

"I was about to say yes…Naruto."Kakashi looked at the blonde. He could read Naruto's face clearly. 'It looks like my former student and my new student seem to have some feelings…'he thought.

"Oh…" the blonde said with an embarrassed look.

"Really?" Haku asked as he unconsciously tilted his head to aside as he looked up at the older man.

Kakashi nodded in reply. "Let us go to a training ground…and then we can start. I'll lead the way…"

"Alright!" the other two said in unison as they followed the older one like little ducklings following their mother duck.

* * *

Once they reached their destination, Naruto was told not to interfere from Haku. Haku wanted to do it by himself. He didn't want to show his own strength. He didn't want anyone come to his rescue. Facing each other, Kakashi looked at Haku's face for signs of preparation. He sees a bit of fear but he could also see that Haku was prepared. "It's simple. You just need to get a bell from me and that's done. You can do whatever and use anything to your need." Kakashi explained. Haku nodded, listening to the other carefully. "Alright…" "Then let's begin…your move Haku-kun." 

Haku didn't really plan anything really special. He was planning to do something simple to get one of the bells but he didn't underestimate Kakashi. He knew that Kakashi was way above his level. With a swift move, he pulled senbons and threw them at the jounin. Kakashi dodged the hit but stepping aside as he did he notice that Haku was gone. But in a blink of his eye, he saw Haku in front of him, reaching for the bell on his waist. Naruto at the side was surprised. Haku was fast. "Awesome! Keep going Haku!" he cheered on. Haku was distracted and turned to Naruto with a small pink along his cheeks. It was so strange. Why was he blushing? Every time he heard Naruto's voice cheering him on. 'Why…am I am so distracted by you, Naruto?' Haku asked himself not paying attention.

Kakashi stepped aside again and caught Haku before he fell on the ground. His hands were along the other's waist. "You alright, Haku-kun?"He asked. Haku shook his head and turned his head back to Kakashi with a grin. He seemed to be recovered from his fall from Kakashi's eyes… "And… here." Haku said as he pulled a bell off of Kakashi's waist and held it out at him.

The older laughed as he found himself distracted by the boy's fall. "Well I'll be… you got the bell only in a minute… now that's a new record." Kakashi pointed out as he helped Haku regain his balance. Haku laughed along as he continued to hold onto the bell until Kakashi took it from him. Naruto ran over and congratulated Haku. "Congratulation Haku! You did it!" the blonde said happily. The black haired boy simply smiled at the blonde. "Thank you Naruto-kun…"

"Alright since that's over with. Let's all train together since we barely wasted any time." Kakashi suggested as he looked at Naruto and Haku for their thoughts about his suggestion.

"Alright…a sparing matches? Or everyone verses each other?" Naruto asked his former sensei.

"How do we verse each other?? Do you mean at all of us fight each other?" Haku asked confused. He had never headed anything like that before. He heard of one against three or something around that range but this? He had no clue. Again, Haku hoped that it weren't something that would kill him really early.

The two turned to Haku blinking their eyes in confusion. Haku didn't know what an all verses match was? Well… they couldn't really blame him. He was died…for quite a bit.

"Well, yes that is what it is. All of us fighting each other. But we won't kill ourselves like that…once you got someone trapped and end of their rope. You had beaten them. "Kakashi explained simply as he pulled out a graph out of nowhere and put it away.

"Oh I see. Well that sounds challenging." Haku said with another one of his smiles.

"So an all verses match? Alright. No weapons, just taijustu and genjustu." The copy Nin stated as all of them got into battle positions. "Start!"

Without hesitation, Naruto turned to his former sensei and threw countless of punches but all dodged. "Haha! Kakashi, you're getting all dried up! Come on! Show me what you got!" the blonde shouted enthusiastic. Kakashi just smirked underneath the mask and sent Naruto flying into the bushes with his kick. "That'll teach you…" the "old" man shouted. Kakashi's only visible eye started to search for Haku.

Good thing for Haku was that he wasn't stupid enough to watch the small match against Kakashi and Naruto. He quickly appeared at Kakashi's right. He swung his foot at Kakashi but Kakashi was not someone to underestimate. He caught his foot. 'Ack! Plan B!' Haku thought as he swung his other leg but Kakashi caught it too.

* * *

POW! 

Haku punched Kakashi in the eye…his only visible one. Immediately, Kakashi let go of Haku and held his eye. In his mind, he started to recall someone that did the same thing to him. It was Sasuke who did that to him first…but now Haku? 'Smart kid… note to self: don't call him weak or girly…he can through a good punch… Ouch, my eye.' He thought as he held his eye.

Once his feet were on the ground Haku turned to Kakashi to see what had happened. His face turned bright red as he saw what he done. "I'm so sorry, Kakashi-sensei! I didn't mean too!" Haku quickly apologized as he ran to Kakashi's aid. Kakashi suddenly felt two hands on his face. He froze at the touch. It was soft and gentle. The hand moved his own hand away from his eye. He saw Haku. The other's face was blushing and a hint of sadness was in those soft brown eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kakashi-sensei." Haku pleads for his forgiveness.

Poking his head out of the bushes, Naruto rubbed his head and groaned. That was some hit… his eyes widen as the sight he saw. Somehow he felt a bit of jealousy in his stomach but his humor took over quickly. "HAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! Kakashi! You got a black eye! Hahaha!"he roared with laughter as he sinks back into the bushes.

Haku bit his lower lip in frustration. "I'm truly sorry Kakashi-sensei…."

It took Kakashi a few minutes to reply to his student. "…It's alright Haku-kun. You did what you were told. Using taijustu after all… I was the one to be more careful…but if you would mind…Haku-kun please lead me to my house now?"

* * *

'' I feel a bit bad for Kakashi...his only visible eye...is now a black eye. Haha. But atleast Haku is there to help him! And Naruto too...when ever he would stop laughing that is. The next chapter will come shortly! But mean while remeber to vote for your couples! or..threesomes..x3 


	6. Simple Feelings

KakashixHakuxNaruto- 4

KakashixHaku- 1

NarutoxHaku- 1

:D looks like theres a winner! But I won't post the smutty part until the next chapter just to see if there are any more finaly votes! x3 soo votee! and enjoy this chapter! Hint.Hint.Hint.Kisses.Hint.Hint.Hint.

* * *

Chapter Six; Simple Feelings

Naruto along with Haku helped Kakashi to get to his apartment. Once they opened the door, they helped the older male to the couch. "I'll go get some ice cubes and towel, you watch over him Haku."Naruto said as he let go of Kakashi's arm and went to fetch the ice cubes. Haku nodded and watched Naruto left to the kitchen. He turned to Kakashi who was sighing as he held his eye. Not knowing what to say, Haku kept silent as he stared about. "That was a good move, Haku. This is the second time someone actually did something like that to me. I must admit I'm impressed." The black eyed ninja said breaking the silence between the two. Haku blinked as he stared at his sensei. He blushed as his eyes fell to the floor. "So…I am the second that…gave you a black eye?" he asked timidly. Kakashi chuckled as he felt the shy atmosphere around the younger boy. "Well no. You're actually the first. The one who tried the trick failed to even reach my eye. He just got buried in the ground as a result." Kakashi explained.

Haku scratched his flushed cheeks lightly and nodded to his sensei's explanation.

"Okay, I'm back! Here catch Kakashi!" Naruto returned with an ice pack and he threw it to the older ninja. But… the blonde failed to realize that how could Kakashi see if his only visible eye was injured and the other was covered. But Haku was next to Kakashi so he caught it for him.

Taking the ice pack from Haku's hands, the silver haired man sighed again. "Naruto, you are really stupid."

Naruto laughed sheepishly and sat next to Haku.

"So Kakashi-sensei when do you think your eye would heal?" Haku asked as he relaxed himself since he laid his back against the couch. The couch felt so soft and cushion like Naruto laid his back too. A smile graced his face as he sank into the couch. 'I need to know where I can buy a couch like this…so good!' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes closed.

"In a week or something like that…you did give me a heavy blow." Kakashi replied back with a chuckle.

The black haired boy smiled softly and turned his head to see the blonde sleeping already. "Naruto-kun's asleep…" he whispered as he brushed a strand of the blonde's hair aside.

"You must be tired as well, Haku. Why don't you and Naruto take a nap? I'll wake you two up when it's dark. I need to rest in my bedroom."Kakashi said as he stood up from the couch.

"Do you need any help, Kakashi-sensei?" Haku asked watching his teacher stand up and walk.

"Yup, it is my apartment. I'll be fine…now go take a nap like Naruto." the older male told Haku. Obedient, Haku rested his head against the couch, slowly his eyes drifted to sleep. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei…" he whispered as he gently laid his head on Naruto's shoulder.

Kakashi smiled and walked away from the teenagers. Once he got in his room, he closed the door and pulled his mask down and placed his headband on his drawer. He sighed as he felt the ice pack on his eye started to melt away. 'It seems to me that Naruto and Haku have become really close despite it's only been a few days. I can already feel a connection…oh shit. I think I'm jealous…an old idiot like myself. Pfft. Jealous.' he thought as he laid down on his bed. He sighed. 'Just go take yourself a nap you fool.' he told himself mentally.

* * *

"Mmm…ramen.." Naruto mumbled as he started to stir in his sleep. He cracked open an eye with a pout. 'This isn't the ramen shack…' he thought as he tried to stretch but found something…or more like someone on his chest. His eyes widen and his heart stopped. Haku was sleeping on him and where was KAKASHI!? 'Ok Naruto…no sudden movements or you would wake up Haku…slow and steady..' he thought as he carefully slipped his arm around Haku. Now he just have to lay Haku down… "Mmm.." Haku frowned and he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. "Don't leave me…please.." the black haired boy whispered, still sleeping. The blonde's tan cheeks flushed. Naruto froze right there. Haku was clinging onto him and a certain place of his was getting hard.

'Not good, not good, not good!'the blonde thought as he tried to think of a way out of this. But suddenly Haku pressed their bodies even closer making Naruto fall on top of Haku.

Chu.

'Oh no. I'm dead now.' he thought as he shutted his eyes. He tried his best to get out of this situation even though...he liked it. But Naruto was a good guy. Sakura,Kakashi, and everyone who knew him knew that. He won't take advantage of poor Haku...unless Haku wanted him to do so. Suddenly, Naruto felt something pushing against his teeth. Things got worse...? Naruto was hesistating to kiss back. But it looked like his body was ignoring his mind now. When he opened his mouth to let Haku's tongue in, he found his tongue pushing against Haku's. Naruto's tongue won over the little fight over Haku's tongue and gained a full tour of the other's mouth. His tongue swirled around the cavern taking in the sweetness of the innocent boy's mouth. Opening his eyes, he looked at Haku. He was still sleeping which was good but what was he dreaming? That made naruto very curious. 'Is he dreaming about me?' the blonde thought blushing at the thought.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto laid Haku's head down gently. Careful as he could, he caressed Haku's cheek with his hand. 'He's so soft...and so innocent...I just can't believe I just did something like that to him.' Naruto thought ashamed at himself. Because one he took advantage of Haku when he was sleeping and...the other reason is now he had a big probelm in his pants. He mentally slapped himself. 'You really are an idiot, Naruto! GAH!' The teenager shook his head and stayed in that position til he could think of a good apology for Haku.

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi had just woke up from his own nap, he dragged himself out of his bed and to the mirror. His eye was still purple. So he had to with his other eye to see. He snatched his headband and placed over the injured eye and pulled up his mask. 'Guess it's time to wake the two up. It is pretty late now.' the copy nin thought as he walked out of his room and into the living room. His sharigan eye widen at the sight. 'Wow...they really went at it??Even when I'm in the apartment. Wow...Naruto's you rascal.' he mused his thought. "Well,well,well..." he said seeing the backside of Naruto's head.

Immediately, Naruto spun his head around to see Kakashi. His blush deepened. "Ssshh! Kakashi! Where were you when I needed you!?" he whispered to the jounin.

"I was sleeping in my roo-"

"FORGET IT!Now help me with Haku...I did something terrible..." Naruto said as he got off of Haku and pulled Kakashi closer. Kakashi blinked as Naruto began telling what happened. Kakashi turned away for a second after Naruto finished his explanation. He held a hand over his mouth and snickered. "IT'S NO LAUGHING MATTER!HELP ME! WHAT WOULD HE THINK!?...I bet he is going to hate me after I tell him the truth..." the blonde continued.

"He'll understand...it's Haku after all and maybe...he would return your feelings" Kakashi teased as he pointed to Naruto's "little" probelm.

Naruto crossed his legs and stuck his tongue at his former teacher. "Whatever...should I wake him now?"

Kakashi nodded. "Do you want me too?"

"Sure...you do that." Naruto replied as he crossed his legs tightly even though it hurted and all. He couldn't face the humiliation.

Kakashi scooted to Haku's sleeping form. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Hey Haku...time to wake up." he said into the boy's ears. haku stirred and smiled. "Haha...that tickles.." Haku yawned and stretched. He rubbed his eyes and looked up to his sensei. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei for waking me up.." He turned his head noticing that Naruto woke up already and he looked uncomfortable. "Good evening Naruto-kun" Haku chirped as he leaned toward Naruto.

If it was possible Naruto's blush could have became darker than before. "G-g-good-d E-even-ning H-Ha-aku-u." he stuttered trying to endure the pain.

Haku tilted his head and arched an eyerbow at the blonde. He scotted closer and placed a hand on the blonde's cheek. "Are you well? You look...ratahar hot."he asked concerned.

Kakashi started to snicker. 'Oh Haku... you are so naive...'

Naruto shook his head and laid his hands on his lap. Haku was making it worse for him. Finally after a few seconds, Naruto exploded with the truth. "I'M SORRY HAKU! I SHOULDN'T HAVE KISSED YOU WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING! I'M REALLY SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TOO! YOU WERE JUST SO-! ACK!" Haku froze in his spot, a blush trailed on his face. Naruto just groaned and held his head. Oh the humiliation!

"It's-s O-ok Naruto-kun...I forgive you..." Haku said as he was getting pink as he saw Naruto's "little" probelm. He gigled softly which made Naruto turn his attention too. "Umm Naruto-kun...you got...a little probelm." he said as he pointed at it.

Kakashi began to laugh louder. "Hahahaha! He got turned on just with a kiss! "

Naruto pouted and concealed his probelm with his arms." I'm gonna get you later...you bastard." he growled

"How are you going to get rid...of that ahem...Naruto-kun?"Haku asked innocently since he could see that Naruto was in real pain.

Kakashi smirked as Naruto and Haku seemed clueless of the "cure". Walking to them, he smiled even thought it wasn't visible. "Well, I know the cure but Haku-kun..do you think you can help Naruto?" he asked

Haku nodded. Oh the naive.

Naruto frowned at the sharigan eye beholder. 'I have a bad feeling about this..'

* * *

x3 muahaha 


	7. Simple Fun

:3 Hiya guys! Long time no see! Well it seems like I got some views that wanted me to post the next chapter quick! And here it is!

Hehe I feel bad leaving Naruto with that 'wee' probelm for a couple of days now. But now...he is going to feel much much much better. hehe -mischievious smile-

Oh and by the way, I was wondering if I should continue the story after this little scene. -scartches cheek- During my holidayay break, I started to get more ideas for other stories I woud update. Like more Naruto fan fictions...couples like SaixNaruto, GaaraxNaruto,etc,etc and also if theres any Bleach yaoi fans I am thinking of doing some too! D

If you could can you guys give me some advice if should continue the story as a threesome or should Haku only choose one? It's a rathar puzzling situation right now...

* * *

Chapter Seven; Simple Fun 

"But first I got a little question for Haku..." Kakashi said as he held his index finger in the air.

Haku blinked as his name was called upon. "And what kind of question is that, Kakashi-sensei?" the young boy replied. Haku couldn't help but don't make any eye contact with his sensei. It wasn't that he was still scared of Kakashi but it was kind of uncomfortable in this situation. He was willing to help Naruto out with his...well… little problem. Haku blushed at the though of the "little" bulge.

"What kind of question...?" Naruto asked as well. He frowned at the thought of doing something in appropriate to Haku. Yes... it was true that Naruto had developed some feelings for the other. But as a noble shinobi as himself, he wouldn't go beyond any measures that would hurt Haku.

The Sharigan holder just chuckled as he used the index finger to scratch his cheek. "Oh? Not anything that would be out of the topic, of course. I was just asking if Haku was a virgin that's all. Are you Haku?" the older male said calmly.

Haku blushed deeply at the question. He held his right arm with his left. Staring at the floor, avoiding eye contact, he stuttered. "Well...I…um..."

The blonde noticed this and growled at Kakashi. "…oh you bastard! Why would you ask a question like that!?"

"What? It is for your sake after all, Naruto" Kakashi chuckled. The jounin stepped closer to Naruto and whispered into the blonde's ear, soft enough that Haku wouldn't hear. "And after all…was that kiss you and Haku shared on purpose or accidental? Oh I wonder and don't you have feelings for Haku-kun?"

The kitsune possessed boy's eyes widen at such a question from his superior. His lips tighten. His mind had a list of come backs but his voice wouldn't speak up. His body froze up feeling a shudder come up his spine.

Kakashi patted Naruto on the cheek and turned back to face the ice wielder. "So are you Haku-kun?" he asked still with that devious tone. It made Haku feel tingly inside…

"Well…Kakashi-sensei…I am…"Haku mumbled as he glanced at Naruto in the corner of his eye. He wondered what Kakashi told Naruto. He was suddenly so…quiet.

'Well, I guess Naruto would be his first.' Kakashi thought with an amused face. It was quite a sight to see two teenagers act like this. All pink and shy around each other just with a simple kiss. "Haku, I would ask one last time… are you sure you want to help Naruto-kun with his 'little' problem? It is alright if you don't…we can just watch him masturbate." he joked.

Haku's face blushed another shade of red as he held his cheeks.

Naruto shot a glare at Kakashi, mouthing the words "I am going to kill you."

It took Haku awhile to answer his sensei. He knew very well what Kakashi was assuming. He didn't really want to see the sight of Naruto pleasuring himself, he would rather be the one pleasuring- Wait! What was he thinking?! He blushed at his thought. He was sure of his options and if it would help Naruto… "I…I… I'm willing-g t-to help." he said looking at Naruto with a small smile.

The blonde's eyes widen as he heard that Haku would agree to help. "But Haku, are you sure!? It's not what-"

Haku shook his head and continued to smile. "It's okay Naruto-kun…I'm..willing to do something like this to someone like you." he replied back as he sat back beside him. Haku placed a soft kiss on Naruto's cheek while holding the other cheek with his hand.

Naruto's shoulder relaxed as he felt the gentleness of Haku's touch. His eyes softened as he stared at the other. "Haku…"

"Well kiss him back Naruto. I'll be your coach and back up help since you guys are doing it for the first time." Kakashi stated as he pushed Naruto aside so he would sit beside the two teens.

Naruto ignored Kakashi, obviously because he pissed at the man. But he did what Kakashi told him and kiss Haku on the lips again. 'Damn..I knew that guy was a pervert all along with his perverted books!' Naruto thought with a frown by he slowly melt away the anger with Haku.

Haku wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and parted to his lips,letting Naruto's tongue enter freely. He gasped softly as he felt heat rising up his body, warming all of his body from head to toe. He felt Naruto's tongue entering his mouth, their tongue swirled and danced together. It felt new to both of the teenagers but you got to hand it that Kakashi was there to help them after all. He was enjoying the show.

"Now…enough wit the kissing you two. You have to be bored of that since it's been like quite awhile you two munch on each other…why not try something new?Like this.." their sensei suggested as he slipped a hand between the two. He pulled onto Haku's stash slowly until the outer coat fell off the boy's shoulder. Naruto blinked at as the two broke contact and seen what Kakashi was doing. "I know that you're not that dumb Naruto…you can see where I am going right?" Kakashi whispered playfully into the blonde's ear.

Haku smiled sheepishly as he felt his coat fell off his shoulder. He felt more relaxed to Kakashi's and Naruto's presence now. His conscience were telling him to show his other side. His opposite of being so timid and shy. "Do you, Naru-kun?" Haku purred playfully as he took off his inner shirt showing his bare chest.

Thump.Thump. Naruto's heart was beating faster than normal. He was getting excited. 'Oh my-! I think about to have a nosebleed! Shit!' he thought as his eyes glued on the pale flesh. He could just stay there and just stare and marvel the other's torso all day.

Kakashi was a bit surprised at Haku's change of personality but hey this was getting fun. "Come on Naru Haku is waiting for you." he said trying to snap the boy back to this world.

Naruto glared at Kakashi and turned backt ot Haku. Haku placed a hand on his chest and pulled the zipper down slowly. Haku brushed his lips aginst his softly, whispering sweet words. "Naru-kun, don't you want me? Don't you want to get rid of that little bulge in your pants?" Naruto's lips tried to capture Haku's but to find that they were farther away. He shook his coat off and laid it on the ground. He leaned forward to Haku again, wanting those lips again.

Kakashi smirked and pushed Naruto, making the kistune to fall on top of Haku again like before. Haku beamed a smile up at Naruto and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Naruto wanted to snap at Kakashi again but he let it go for now. He claimed Haku's lips again. They started with their kissing again which was kind of boring the poor jounin now.

"Gosh…you guys really are virgins. Good thing I am here…let's try something like this.."the silver haired male said as he pressed his lower body against Naruto pushing his down harder against Haku. Haku was starting to get that problem too but once his and Naruto's were against each other, the young boy gasped. Naruto felt it too, he groaned as he started to rub their erections against each other. Kakashi smirked and continued to help them. He thrusted his body against Naruto's behind, earning another gasp from Haku.

"Naruto, why don't you try kissing Haku along his neck? I'm sure he'll like it and how about you two get rid of these.." Kakashi suggested again as his sneaky hand of his slithered down Naruto's chest and into his pants. He touched the blonde's hard member and smirked underneath his mask. Who said that Naruto had no dick? He sure has one. Naruto moaned at the touch before he started planting kisses along Haku's neck. Kakashi pulled Naruto's pants down along with his boxers while he was busy eating up Haku. He did the same to Haku's pants and boxers, giving a squeeze on the member. "Now…Naruto lay against me. Haku, can you please sit up?" the older man ordered as he let the blonde lay on his chest. Naruto pouted as he missed kissing Haku's neck but his eyes widen when he noticed that Haku was naked and he was too. He didn't even notice that the two were naked… "Haku-kun, do you know what to do?" Kakashi asked. Haku nodded as he bended his head down against Naruto's rather large manhood. He didn't knew how he was going to do this..but he'll try. Haku licked the tip, leaving kisses along the base before he engulfed the whole thing. A low moan escaped Naruto's lips as he watched the other brought his length into his mouth. "H-h-haku!" the blonde gasped, he squeezed his eyes shut feeling the warm mouth around his manhood.

"Suck on this Naruto…leave a lot of salvia." Kakashi ordered as he held three fingers in front of Naruto's face. Naruto immediately took in the fingers. The amazing feeling was overcoming his body so he would do anthing to feel more. Taking the fingers away from Naruto's mouth, Kakashi placed them against Haku's enterance. Haku felt the penetration and he pulled away from the member. Haku whimpered as he felt his insides stretching. Once Haku pulled away, Naruto's manhood started to ooze out precum. "Damn!"naruto cursed a he missed the warmth of Haku's lips on his length. Stretching it enough,Kakashi withdrew his fingers. This time, Kakashi didn't told them what to do. Haku laid back down bringing Naruto down with him. The blonde and raven haired boy kissed, Naruto slowly pressed his lengh into Haku. Naruto grunted as he felt the tightness of the other overwhlem his pace. But Naruto kept a good pace.

The unredictable jounin saw that the onde would be needing some help.He pulled his zipper down and pulled his own manhood out. He spreaded his own salvia along the hard length. "Here..let me help." Kaka easily penetrated the blonde and started to thrust at a certain spot that he know so well. Each thrusts made Naruto move in faster in Haku. More...More..more!"Naruto grited his teeth as he winced at the werid pleasurable pain he was feeling. Haku moaned loudly as he felt at his edge already.A few thrusts and they were down. Kakashi zipped his pants and pulled a blanket and laid it onp of the exhausted teenagers. Naruto panted as he laid ontop of Haku as he pulled out his member out before he along with Haku fell in deep sleep.

Kakashi stretched and watched the two sleep. 'I guess they are still young...'he thought smiling at the sight the two sleeping boys.

* * *

D: Gosh this was long...and it kind of sucked. Writing a threesome is hard. 0o'' 

Well thanks guys for your patience and advices:3 Happy New Year and stay tune! Also please tell me if I should continue the story or not and if I continue the story should it still be based on the threesome or only one couple?

See ya later,

butterflychild


End file.
